Complicated Love
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: Kane falls for a girl with a bad reputation. Disaproving of Kane's love for Trish Stratus, Undertaker realizes that he cannot stop Kane from going after his love, so Taker decides to help out.


**After The Match ((What Wasn't Shown On Television))  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A Tag Team Match was next. T and A's music hits as Test and Albert walk out onto the stage, accompanied by Trish Stratus. They all walk down the ramp, while Trish struts her stuff. They get into the ring, and await their opponents. Quickly the lights go out, as Kane and Undertaker's music hits. They walk out onto the stage, and head down to the ramp…  
  
  
  
  
((Match))  
  
  
  
::Kane and Undertaker stand over their fallen victims in the ring, as a worried Trish looks on from ringside, helpless. After several seconds, Kane and Undertaker exit the ring, and start heading up the ramp. Trish slips into the ring, and kneels down next to Albert and Test, checking up on them. Stopping halfway up the ramp, Undertaker turns around, and grins, as he taps Kane on his shoulder, signaling for Kane to turn around. Doing so, they both head back to the ring, and get into it. Undertaker and Kane stand over Trish, who finally sees two big shadows. Gulping, Trish looks behind her, and up, noticing both Kane and Undertaker behind her. Undertaker grabs Trish by the hair, and pulls her up to her feet, as she starts waving her hands in the air, begging to be left alone. Still grinning, Undertaker hands Trish over to Kane, who signals for the chokeslam. Kane grabs Trish by the throat, and puts his left arm under Trish's butt. Trish looks into Kane's eyes, and begs to be left alone. Kane, feeling sorry for Trish, just stares into her eyes for several seconds::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Come on Man! Are you going to do it, or not?!  
  
  
  
::Wanting to make his brother proud, Kane nods, and then lifts Trish high into the air. Suddenly, out from no where, Val Venis slides into the ring, and low blows Kane, causing Kane to let go of Trish, who hits the mat hard. Val Venis clotheslines Undertaker, and slips out of the ring, pulling Trish Stratus to safety. Val Venis, who is caring Trish Stratus in his arms, Albert, and Test, all head up the ramp, and go backstage::  
  
  
  
What Happened Behind Cameras  
  
  
  
::In T and A's locker room, Val Venis places Trish on the couch, as she nurses her sore neck. Test hands Trish some ice in a cloth, which is then placed on Trish's neck::  
  
  
  
Albert: Trish! Are you alright?!   
  
  
  
Trish: ((Moaning)) I'll live…but Undertaker and Kane must pay!  
  
  
  
Test: ((Nodding in Agreement)) Yes, and they will!  
  
  
  
Trish: Hey…Val. Thanks so much for saving me.  
  
  
  
Val Venis: Anything for you, Trish.  
  
  
  
::Meanwhile back in Undertaker's locker room, Kane is pacing, as Undertaker is calm, sitting on the couch::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Damn Val Venis! We'll make him pay! I say we head over to his locker room now, and give him a taste of The Brothers Of Destruction!  
  
  
  
Kane: Do you think Trish is alright?!  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Kane! Brother, what's with you? You seem to be out of it…  
  
  
  
Kane: Maybe I should go over to T and A's locker room to check up on her.  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Brother, do you like that tramp?!  
  
  
  
Kane: Shut up! She's not a tramp! I never thought I'd say this but…I really care for her! And I didn't want to hurt her, but I did, thanks to you. I was only trying to make you proud of your younger brother.  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Aww man! Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for her?! Alright, listen up. We're going to go to T and A's locker room. We'll take out Venis, Albert, and Test. Then you grab Trish, and bring her back to your locker room, and I'll leave you two alone. Deal?  
  
  
  
Kane: You'd do that for me?!  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Yeah man, after all, you are my own flesh and blood. Come on, lets go.  
  
  
  
::Undertaker and Kane left the locker room, and headed for T and A's locker room. Once they reached it, Undertaker kicks down the door. A startled Val Venis heads over to attack Undertaker, however he is big booted by Undertaker. Then Kane clotheslines both Test and Albert, heading over to the couch, where the hurt Trish is. Undertaker keeps all three of Trish's men busy, while Kane carefully places his one arm under Trish's neck, and the other one under her knees. Feeling huge, muscular arms underneath her, Trish opens her eyes, to find The Big Red Machine carrying her down the hallway, and into a locker room. Kane places Trish gently down on the cold leather couch, as he shuts, and locks the door. Kane approaches Trish, and they make eye contact::  
  
  
  
Kane: Trish…we need to talk.  
  
  
  
Trish: What the hell do you think you're doing?!   
  
  
  
::Trish rubs her swollen neck::  
  
  
  
Kane: Look…I'm sorry. I didn't want to chokeslam you! I know I hurt you. But…  
  
  
  
::Kane picks up Trish and plops down on the couch, as he sets Trish on his lap::  
  
  
  
Trish: Oh no you don't!  
  
  
  
::Trish gets up, and starts heading for the door, but before long, Trish is grabbed by a big muscular arm, and pulled back onto Kane's lap. Trish squirms to get away however, no luck. Trish places her hands around her neck, rubbing it. With his free hand, Kane pushes away Trish's hands away from her neck, as he gently touches Trish's red neck. Trish winces in pain::  
  
  
  
Trish: Oww! Stop that!  
  
  
  
Kane: I'm uhh…I'm sorry Trish. Listen, Trish. I never felt this way about anyone else. I don't know what it is.  
  
  
  
Trish: What are you talking about? Look, you better hurry up, and not hurt me, or else Val Venis and Test, and Albert will hurt you, you…you…burnt monster!  
  
  
  
::Kane suddenly turns from sincere to angry, and places his right hand on his masked cheek. He then lifts up Trish, and stands up. He slams Trish down on the couch, and looks down at her, as she cowers in fear::  
  
  
  
Kane: You don't have any right to call me a monster! You don't know me! You don't know how I can be! You just know me for Kane, The Big Red Machine, who got burnt as a child by his older brother! That's all, and you have no right to judge me! Now I was going to be nice, and I wanted to tell you how I really felt…Patricia!  
  
  
  
::And with that Kane walked out of the locker room with his head down. Trish held her neck in awe. She immediately knew what he was trying to say. He had called her Patricia, her real name. He had been acting like a gentle lamb, and not some evil monster. And Trish finally met a man that liked her for her, and not just her body, or her character that she played on t.v. Trish sighed, and walked out of the locker room. She ran down the hallway, in search of Kane. However when she turned the corner, Trish ran into The Undertaker. Trish flew backwards, and would've fell, but Undertaker caught her, and steadied her::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Slow down little lady. And watch where you're going.  
  
  
  
Trish: Umm…sorry. But have you seen Kane?  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Why do you want to know? So you can hurt him again? Break his heart? You know, that happens a lot to him. He's not exactly a guy that women are really attracted to. And thanks to you, you just lowered his self-esteem down to negative 100. As far as where is Kane is, well little lady, I was told not to tell you. And I advise you not to go looking for him for two reasons. One: you'll never find him. Two: He'll most likely be on a rampage, destroying everything in his path…including you.  
  
  
  
Trish: That's a lie! Tell me where he is, right now! He cares about me too much to hurt me!  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Wanna bet? And another thing. What makes you think you can boss me, The Undertaker, around?  
  
  
  
::Undertaker clenches his fists, as Trish gets the message, and walks off down the hallway, with her head down. She needed to find him. Only problem is, she didn't have any clue where to look first. Trish runs down to Kane's locker room, praying that it's open. In luck, it is, as Trish opens it up, and looks around the room::  
  
  
  
Trish: Not much to get ideas from. **Sighs** Oh well.  
  
  
  
::Trish starts rummaging around the room, searching for any clue to where her possible love could be. Trish see's that he left his duffle bag there, and goes through it. There's nothing really odd about what Kane has packed. She sighs, having no luck. Then thinking about the hotel that all the wrestlers are going to after Raw, she got up, and heading back to T and A's locker room. Test, Albert, and Val Venis where no where in sight, so she figured that they went to the hotel already. Trish grabbed her duffle bag, and headed for her car. The Blonde Bombshell approached her car, and stopped when she saw The Undertaker leaning against it::  
  
  
  
Trish: May I help you?  
  
  
  
Undertaker: No. But maybe you can help my brother…  
  
  
  
::Trish threw her bag in the trunk, and then hopped into her car. Undertaker got in the passenger seat, and they talked all the way to the hotel. Trish pulled up to the hotel, and parked. Trish went to get out, but Undertaker just pulled her back into the car::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Now listen. He's going to be very pissed off. And I personally think you're a tramp, and wish to have nothing to do with you. But for some odd reason my brother…Kane, is in love with you. Or so I think. You make an odd couple, really you do, and hell you don't even like him, do ya?  
  
  
  
Trish: Umm…I don't know. I mean, well he's kinda sweet, I just don't know him that well, and he can be a little scary sometimes…  
  
  
  
::And with that, Trish and Undertaker got out of her car. Trish grabbed her bag, as they checked into the hotel. They both got their hotel room keys, and headed up to the third floor. Their rooms where right across the hallway from each other::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Ok, I'll give you a half hour to get settled in and everything. Ok?  
  
  
  
Trish: For what?  
  
  
  
Undertaker: To talk to Kane. And I'll come and get you in 30 minutes. No sooner, no later. See ya then.  
  
  
  
::Trish nodded, and opened up her hotel room door. Trish walked in and shut the door behind her. Undertaker laughed to himself as he thought about Kane and Trish together. He then entered his hotel room. Knowing she only had 30 minutes, Trish did her hair, make up and even changed into blue jeans, sneakers, and a red t-shirt. She just finished as Undertaker knocked on the door. Trish sighed, and answered it. Undertaker smiled::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Now that's more like it.  
  
  
  
Trish: Huh?  
  
  
  
Undertaker: No skimpy skirt, no boobs showing; I hate women who flaunt themselves.  
  
  
  
Trish: Oh, well I only wear that stuff for wrestling. So are we going or not?  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Yes.  
  
  
  
::Undertaker starts heading down the hallway, as Trish has to practically run to keep up with him. Undertaker presses the up button on the elevator. Then they enter the elevator and go to the fourth floor. Undertaker and Trish exit the elevator and walk down the hallway. When they get to the room, 405, Undertaker knocks on the door. The door opens, as Kane is in the doorway. Kane looks down at Trish, and then at Undertaker. He lets them in, shutting the door behind him. Kane plops down on the couch, as Trish sits on a chair, and Undertaker leans against the doorway with his arms crossed::  
  
  
  
Undertaker: Well, I didn't bring you here just so you could stare at him! Say something, little lady.  
  
  
  
Trish: Right. Ok. **Looks At Kane** Listen, I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't know the way you felt about me. I really didn't. And I know I really hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I really am. And well, I know you might want to hurt me, but I really am sorry!  
  
  
  
::Kane looks at his brother, as Undertaker nod, and exits the room. Trish just stares at Kane, worried if she's going to get hurt. Kane pats his lap, as Trish stands up, and sits on it, a bit worried about what's going to happen::  
  
  
  
Kane: Trish. As much as I want to really hurt you, for what you've done to me, I'm not going to. I won't because I really care about you. And I know marriage would be way out of the question now, so maybe you could give 'us' a chance? I'll understand if you don't want to. I know I'm not the hottest male on the planet…  
  
  
  
Trish: Kane? Why do you like me? Why me? Why not someone else?  
  
  
  
Kane: Because not only are you drop dead gorgeous, but you're also caring, down to earth, and there's so much to love about you, and your personality.   
  
  
  
::Trish smiles and hugs Kane::  
  
  
  
Trish: Oh, that's so wonderful! I mean, yeah, I'll give 'us' a chance.  
  
  
  
::And with that Kane and Trish started their new lives, learning new things about each other every single day::  
  
  
  
  
Should I continue ???**


End file.
